Inside a Career's World: Clove's Story
by 73rdAnnualHungerGamesVictor
Summary: Ever wonder what a Career's world is like? Well, this is Clove's world in her POV. Please review, I can do better if you review.
1. Chapter 1

I started Career training when I was 6 years old. It's hard work. We have been running for about 5 miles, until I start to slow down. When some of the boys pass me, they laugh a little bit and run a little faster to beat me. My legs feel like jelly, and the finish line is about a mile in front of me, so I speed up my pace to a sprint. I'm one of the youngest Careers that is really strong. I pass the boys and race them to the finish line, smirking. I pass the white line that marks the finish line, seconds before them. I'm very excited when our trainer announces that station training is next to do on our list for training.

This is the part of training I always beat everyone in. We can go to different stations for fighting, and I usually stick to knife throwing. People always try and beat me in throwing knives, but I get it exactly in the middle every single time. Every single time. I'm just a little bit nervous. Tomorrow is the reaping day. People only volunteer when they think they're absolutely ready, and not many of the District 2 girls like volunteering, pretty much only boys do that, weirdly.

When I was busy throwing knives into the chest of a moving dummy, Cato Hadley, walks up to me and puts his arm around me.

"Hey, Clove," He says, casually.

"Hey," I respond, casually.

We both decided that we were going to volunteer this year. We decided we were both ready, plus, the only way I could get my parents to love me. The only way they would love me is if I won the Hunger Games. I'm going to be a very young volunteer and a very young victor. Just the thought makes me smirk and do a special knife throwing move which I do two times, hitting the moving dummy in the head, and chest. I throw one more and it misses the middle of the chest by an inch. I get mad and throw a knife at one of the bigger tributes, hitting it centimeters away from his head on the wall.

He gets furious and paced angrily forward, grabbing a large knife on the way.

"Want me to kill you?" He says furiously.

"Want me to kill you?" I say, mocking him.

"Break it up you two!" The trainer, Azalea, yells.

I look at the clock on the wall, and there's about five minutes until training is over. I sneer, since training was very easy today. Plus, everyone is sweating and panting. I hurl a fancy throw with my knife and hit the running dummy in the chest. Perfectly on spot. When the bell rings, everyone files out in a line and the sun is setting when I walk outside. I knew my father has been drinking, because every night I come home, he is drunk. Cato puts his arm around me and says,

"If anything goes wrong tonight, come to my house."

"Alright," I reply, staring off into the sunset.

"Remember, if you don't volunteer, I don't volunteer."

"I will volunteer," I say, laid-back.

As soon as I walk in the door, my father grabs his whip and hits my back with it.

"You're late," He says harshly.

"We got out late!" I say, upset.

One day, I'm going to grab that whip with my hand and whip him back.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up around 7:30, 30 minutes until the reaping. I'm grin as I choose a bright red strapless dress with little fake diamonds lining the top. I look through my jewelry box and decide to wear the necklace with a real ruby on it that Cato gave me when my father whipped me in front of the whole town. I hold the ruby in my hand for a moment, then slip on black flats. I put my hair in a messy bun with a red barrette. I actually look really pretty, even though it's not really my style. I sneak out of the house very quietly, so my dad wouldn't hear me.

I walk to Cato's home a few blocks from mine and the streets are empty. Most people are getting ready for the reaping. Cato opens the door.

"Hey, Clove," He says, smiling.

"Hey," I grin

He's the only person I've truly felt comfortable with. We've been best friends ever since I started Career training. But since I was 16, I have felt a buzz between us, that I can't really explain, but I like him more than a best friend.

"Let's walk together," he says, smiling at me.

"Alright," I say sweetly.

As soon as we start passing people, I get that tough expression on my face that I usually do around people. People are looking at me with a shocked expression. My family has always been one of the more rich families, so I can afford more of the nicer dresses and stuff. I get pushed in to a crowd of sixteen year olds and look around for Cato's blond hair. When I find him, I relax a little bit.

Our escort, Aeliana, walks up to the stage.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping for District 2! But first, we have a very special video all the way from the Capitol!" Aeliana says in her Capitol accent. A very boring video plays about our history and why we have the Hunger Games.

"Now, ladies first, right?" Aeliana says, right after the video ends. She walks up to the large glass bowl and picks out a random name. I'm ready to say "I volunteer," but I guess that's not necessary.

It's me.


	3. Chapter 3

I strut up to the white marble stairs with my most confident smirk on and take Aeliana's light pink hand. When I look closely, Aeliana's skin is a faint pink. Her hair is also baby blue and straight down. To top off the look, she is wearing a bright blue dress with a black belt. Puffy, lace sleeves. She looks just like a Capitol resident- hideous.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Clove?" She asks.

"Well, I was going to volunteer, so I'm happy," I answer.

Aeliana smiles a half smile and announces,

"Now, for the boys,"

"Jett Kosh," she declares.

A small, weak looking boy steps out, with a panicked expression. Obviously he hasn't been in Career training.

"I volunteer!" yells Cato.

Cato steps up out of the crowd and walks up to the stage. His dreamy blue eyes shine and his dazzling smile grins at me.

"What's your name?" Aeliana asks.

"Cato Hadley," He replies

"Shake hands, you two." She says.

We shake hands and smile at each other. Peacekeepers take me into the Justice Building and put me in a small room with a couch that could fit only about two people at once. The first people to walk in are my mom and dad. The only thing my mom says is,

"Win."

My dad says,

"You won't win. You won't even make it past the Cornucopia bloodbath."

Then they leave. That's all I get. No "I love you's" No love. Just hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

The Peacekeepers take us to the train station and Cato and I smile for the cameras. We get on the train and when the door automatically opens, I notice that Cato's face lights up. I'm guessing mine lit up, too. We're not used to this kind of luxury.

The red velvet seats are put in a semi-circle in a corner of the room with a round table by it. The red table has plates piled with sweets, amazing food, almost every kind of food you could imagine. I didn't eat today, so I grab a grilled chicken leg, two actually, a bagel, and a glass of juice that tastes like sugary apples. I eat them with manners, because I know the Capitol likes good etiquette. When I'm done, I go over to the leather couch and sit.

A man with chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes walks in to the room. He stands there for a few minutes, nodding while looking back and forth at both of us.

"Hello, I am Atticus, your mentor." He announces.

"Hello, Atticus," Cato and I both say at the same time.

"I need you to watch the recap of the Reapings. Also, I suggest you watch other Hunger Games recaps, it will give you an idea of what you should do,"

"Alright,"

I stroll to my room, when I get there, I look through the drawers to find some normal articles of clothing stocked in there. I put on a maroon T-shirt and black sweatpants. I'm very thankful that they have ordinary clothes in there. I tread back to the living room and cuddle up with Cato while watching the Reapings.

There's a petite girl with fiery red hair and amber eyes from District 5. There's also a 12 year old girl who looks very delicate from 11. When I watch District 12's Reaping, an ache in my heart sets in. The dark haired girl named Katniss Everdeen volunteers for her 12 year old sister, Primrose. I've never seen people volunteer for others out of love or pity. Only to get in the Games.

"Goodnight, Cato." I say lackadaisically.

"Goodnight." He replies.

I amble back to my bedroom and take my elastic ponytail holder out of my hair. I climb under the covers of my bed. I fall asleep instantly, because the sheets and comforter are as soft as a cloud.

It's dark outside. I'm back in District 2. There's pounding at the door. When I open it, it is my dad, and he is begging for mercy.

"Please! I need money, I'm broke!" He cries.

I remember how awful he always is to me, so I slam the door in his face. I see his face appearing over and over, as if he is trying to haunt me.

"Clove!" Cato yells, knocking on my door.

I lazily get out of bed and traipse over to the door, opening it carefully.

"I heard screaming, are you alright?" He asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I am. Just a nightmare about my dad." I state.

"Okay, he's not going to hurt you here."

He walks back to his room across from mine and I seal my door closed. I climb into the bed and fall asleep abruptly. I'm exhausted, and I'm lucky, for the rest of the night, I don't have any nightmares, luckily.

I spring out of the bed, put on a yellow sweatshirt, brush my hair, and perambulate to the dining room. I make the room accessible by opening the door. I put a small, pitiful amount of food onto a plate. I nibble on the food until they're just puny crumbs. Cato beams at me, watching me with loving eyes. He takes a peek out of the window and grins,

"We're here!"

I run up to the window and a beautiful place surrounded by mountains has appeared. As we approach the train station, I wave at the people screaming with excitement. Then, I notice every girl staring at Cato. Everybody staring at him makes me green with envy. Cato must've noticed.

"Don't worry, you're the only one I love," he whispers into my ear. Just the thought makes me joyful.

Because I love him, too.


	5. Chapter 5

We are pushed off of the train and into a colossal building. I don't know which one of the buildings in the Capitol, since there are so many. We take an elevator up to the second floor, since we're from District 2. It probably takes up the whole floor, because the whole place is tremendous. Cato beams at me and says,

"This place would be impossible to afford in District 2."

"Yeah," I answer.

Everything in the compartment has weird shapes, sizes, abnormal everything. It looks quite stunning, though. I tour the place on my own, and when I come to my bedroom, I am quite shocked. It has pillows and blankets softer than clouds and even a remote that allows me to control what I see outside of my window. There's a bathroom with a hot shower, and a dresser with clothing inside it that suits my taste.

I hold the ruby on my necklace in my hand. I wonder how Cato even got such a gem. Holding it soothes my heartache. I don't want to kill all these people to win. It's cruel, really. I turn on the remote and slide through the pictures until I come across a really peaceful one. It's a flowery meadow with a beautiful willow on a small hill.

I stare at it for a long time. It's so peaceful, most Capitol things are not peaceful. I take a hot shower with a green apple shampoo and conditioner. Also a green apple body wash. Everything is apple. Apples have always been my most favorite scent. I put my hair in a bun, and then climb under the covers of my bed. I fall into a deep sleep. A wonderful, deep sleep.

I'm laying in a meadow, surrounded by pink and white flowers, my hair feels soft. The sunset is a pink and orange color. Everything is perfect. I'm wearing a light blue dress with a white flower in my hair. Everything is just perfect.

I wake up happily. Today is our first day of training, so I put on my training outfit and put my hair in a simple hairstyle. I practice my tough look, so I can intimidate the other tributes. _Perfect_, I think, when I look really tough. I strut down to the dining room and grab a plate. I put a healthy, light breakfast on my plate. I eat in silence. Right when I finish, Cato walks in.

"Hey, Clove." He says, grabbing a plate and piling food on it.

"Hey, Cato." I answer.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah,"

We strut down to the Training Center, and we must be early, so we wait around until the other tributes come. When they all come, the instructions start. When she is done giving directions, I go towards the knife throwing station. When I hit every target twice, one in the chest, one in the head, I realize some people are staring. I decide to try and throw three at each one. I hit two in the chest, and one in the head on each one. Now, everyone is staring.

I make a confident smirk and walk towards the monkey bars thing, I have no idea what it is called, because I was not paying attention. I do it with ease, as we've done most of this stuff in Career training. I do some of the survival skills stations, just for a review. Next thing I know, it's lunch and I'm sitting at the Career's table, eating a healthy lunch.

I go to the knife throwing station one more time, to work on fancy throws. I hurl a knife at one of the moving targets, and it goes through the neck of the dummy. That's what a fancy throw can do. I throw one more, right when it's time to go back to our compartments.

When we're back in our compartment, watching last year's Hunger Games, Cato says,

"We're going to win this, we're going to kill them all and win this."

"How can you say that, Cato? You used to be this kind, sweet guy! Now you're talking about killing 22 innocent people?" I yell, sprinting to my room.

I lay my head in my pillow and sob. It's not the same, anymore. We used to have fun, and now, he's talking about killing 22 other people! I take a warm shower, just sitting on the shower seat, showers always soothe my anger. The next thing I do is just sleep until it is impossible for me to sleep anymore.

I rise from my bed and put on my training outfit. I go to training without eating, then just wait for the other tributes to arrive. When we start, I throw as many knives as I can, to get my anger out. I do all the stations, so I can do as well as I can in the Games. Lunch, train, compartments, dinner, bed. That's exactly what I did today.

When I wake up, it's the day of the interview. I notice an opening in my wall and it's a closet with a dress, and shoes in it.

"Clove?" Cato says from outside.

"Yeah?" I shout, so he can hear me.

"I'm sorry about the other night, I just thought you wanted to know we would win."

"It's alright."

I take out the bright peach-pink dress with a fabric flower around the chest area. It's a very beautiful dress. I put on the dress and clear, sparkly flats. My stylist, Aurelia, comes in and adds finishing touches to my dress. She slips the ruby necklace over my head, and leaves. My prep team then walk in and do my makeup. Glittery eyeshadow and light pink lips. With a beautiful hairstyle to top it off. I looked very gorgeous.

I am taken to the interview place, and I take my place in line. Right in front of Cato and behind District 1's Marvel. I make a bored, impatient expression on my face. When it's my turn, I walk up and make a chat with Caesar Flickerman. He's a very cool guy. I would like to show my soft side, but I show that I'm tough and prepared.

I wait outside of the interview for Cato. When he gets here, we walk up to the compartment.

"You're the strongest girl I know," Cato announces.

He may think that,

But on the inside, I'm screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

I eat a good dinner, then go straight to bed. I have a tiny bit of sleep with no dreams, but I wake up and head to the large window in the living room. I take a seat on the ledge and sigh. I know I'm supposed to be that bad, strong girl, but I'm nervous. I listen to the screaming outside. I wonder what is going on out there. I walk around in circles until I finally go into my bedroom and sleep.

I'm sprinting through a foggy forest. I can't see anything, only thick fog. There's a person pursuing me. My bare feet are sore as I run through the forest, stepping on sharp rocks and twigs every 30 seconds. I fall over and my pursuer has jumped on top of me. It's Cato.

"Stop! Cato, it's me!" I screech.

He sneers and ignores my pleas. He grabs his sword and swings up, ready to slash at me. I'm struggling to get up. He slashes at my chest and I see darkness.

I feel something on top of me.

"Clove, are you alright?" Cato asks, concerned.

"Just a bad dream." I reply.

"We better get going."

"Yeah,"

I get in the T-shirt and cargo pants with boots. I put my hair up into a ponytail that looks like balls are coming down from my head. I tread fast, trying to keep up with Atticus. He gives me a few tips.

"You can do this," he says, finally.

I nod nervously. I board the hovercraft with my most confident smirk. I am put onto the seat next to Katniss, the girl from 12 who volunteered for her sister. I feel another stab of pain in my heart because I know I'll have to kill her to win. I might just get it over with in the Cornucopia bloodbath.

The lady tells me to give her my arm, so I show her my arm. She injects a painful needle. I feel something go into my body uncomfortably. My tracker. It's cruel how they inject a contraption into your body just so they can track you and know when you die.

When everybody's tracker is in, we take off to the arena. It's nerveracking, waiting to go to the place where 23 people are going to die and only ONE person can live. I make sure I look confident and ready. I'm really nervous, though.

When we land, I'm taken underground to a room with a seat, a coat rack, a tube and my stylist. My stylist puts the jacket on my and sips it up. She also slips the ruby necklace over my neck. That's my tribute token. Each tribute is allowed to have one item that they can bring into the arena, as long as it can't be used as an advantage.

I hold onto the ruby until a voice announces,

"30 seconds,"

I stand there for about 10 seconds.

"20 seconds,"

I walk over to the tube with a confident stride.

"10 seconds,"

I get into the tube and it closes behind me. There's definitely no escaping now. I get elevated into a grassy meadow with forest surrounding it. One part, though, is a field with crops.

I get in a ready running position when the countdown gets down to fifteen seconds. I look around and hope there are some knives I can get. The horn that announces to run blows and I'm sprinting towards the Cornucopia.

Yep, no escaping now.


	7. Chapter 7

I grab the first thing I could think of- knives. I took some out and sprinted. I saw the boy from District 9 about to kill somebody for a backpack. I threw a knife and hit his back. I did that to protect her, but, to show I'm a killer Career, I throw one at her, too. When she begins to run away, I run somewhere else to find others.

I throw knives at almost everyone I can find. Some I don't even know what district they're from. I see Cato slash at somebody with a sword, killing them, blood spilling. I throw a knife at a person coming at me, hitting him in the forehead. When those people are dead, us Careers come back from our killing spree, and eat some food.

I lay on the ground, the sun is setting, it's beautiful. Light pink flowers are falling slowly onto me from the tree above me. I close my eyes, imagining that dream I had, where I was laying down in a meadow, everything perfect. The only thing not perfect about this reality is that there are a lot of dead bodies around us.

Marvel, from District 1, exclaims,

"Hey look, a fire!"

We all begin running to the place where the fire is. When I see somebody blonde and muscular. Not as muscular as Cato, but muscular.

"Hey guys, look, it's Peeta! We can use him to find Katniss." I whisper, loud enough so they can hear me. They turn and look, and Peeta begins to run. We all sprint, hopping over large twigs and logs, towards him.

"Hey, lover boy, we won't kill you if you come here!" Cato shouts to him. Peeta stops and walks towards him, slowly, but cautiously. He stays still.

"You help us find Katniss, we'll keep you alive." Cato declares. Peeta nods his head, yes. Cato grins, turns his head, and beams at me like he loves me. I hope he really does.

We continue going to the area with the fire. We jog over there and we find the girl from District 8. She sees us and shrieks. Even though that isn't going to help her. Glimmer, from District 1, hands Cato a sword.

Cato slashes at her awfully. We all walk away, back to the Cornucopia, but the cannon hasn't gone off yet. So, Cato tells Peeta to go back and make sure she's dead. Peeta runs back to finish her off. We wait for him, and when he finally comes back, Peeta says,

"She went this way, that was her snare back there."

I look up at the stars and see Katniss, but I look down and don't say anything about her being up there.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just kill him now?" Glimmer says to Cato sweetly. I feel a hit of jealousy.

"Not yet, he's our best chance of finding her." Cato responds. I can't believe how much he's changed. He used to be caring for everybody, but now he's trying to target one girl, so he can win. I have to fight hard to keep back a sob.

We run back to the Cornucopia, so nobody can steal our food. We all notice the District 3 boy waiting for us.

"I can make a booby trap to keep other tributes away from your food. If you let me in your group." He declares, before we can attack him. Cato and I look around at the other Careers. They all seem to be nodding their heads, like it's a good idea.

"Alright. But if anything happens to one of us because of you, you're a goner." I say, with a confident edge to my voice. The boy nods.

We all make a cabana-like tent with fabric and poles we have and I lay my head on Cato's chest and fall asleep.

I wake up and take an apple off of the food pyramid. I bite into it and savor every bite of the juicy red apple I can have. The other Careers get up and take a piece of food off of the pyramid, only small stuff, though. None of us want to run out of food anytime in the Games.

We go for a walk by the river. When we get on the rocks by the river, Marvel says excitedly,

"There she is, there she is!"

Katniss gets out of the water as fast as possible and we chase after her. We chase her into the forest and she climbs up a big tree.

"I'm coming for you!" yells Cato, as he climbs up the tree after her. I want to seem like the tough girl everybody thinks I am, so I start yelling,

"Kill her, Cato! Kill her, Cato!" Cato grabs onto a branch and it snaps, sending him to the ground. I make myself look impatient.

"I'll do it myself," says Glimmer angrily, attaching an arrow into the bow, aiming for Katniss, then shooting. She missed really badly. Obviously she's not very good with archery.

Cato grabs the bow and an arrow and shoots to Katniss, and misses badly, too. Everyone is impatient.

"Maybe you should throw the sword!" Katniss suggests sarcastically.

"Let's just wait her out." Peeta offers.

"She's got to come out some time, it's either that or starve to death." He explains.

Everyone stares at him, and Cato shrugs and commands that somebody makes a fire.

Now we have to kill this poor girl who could have a whole life in front of her.

Great.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The fire makes crackling noises as the smoke rises up into the dark air. It's beautiful, lighting up the dark night. I throw a knife at a salamander. I just throw the knives for fun. I take out the knives and put them back in my knife holder, which wraps around my upper body.

I fall asleep with my head on my arm, holding a knife in my hand for protection in case I'm attacked. Next thing I know, it's morning, but I go back to sleep. It's a very quiet, light sleep.

I hear a loud crash and a loud buzzing. I awaken and see a ton of Tracker Jackers swarming. I dash for the lake to soothe any stings I have. I have a pain in my hand, but I keep dashing for the lake. I jump in and the cool water soothes the pain.

I stay in there for awhile, I'm lucky not to receive any hallucinations, like Tracker Jackers can give you. In case you didn't know, Tracker Jackers are genetically engineered wasps who's stings hurts really bad, causes hallucinations, and sometimes death.

Cato, Marvel, and I are in the lake. Did Glimmer and the District 4 girl, Aurelia, survive? I hope so. Peeta wasn't here either, but I don't really care about him.

"Now that our stings are soothed, I'm going back to check the situation out." Cato says

"Alright, be safe." I tell him.

Cato stalks off and he's gone for at least fifteen minutes. He comes back and announces,

"Aurelia and Glimmer are dead, Katniss has Glimmer's bow and arrows. and Peeta attacked me. I cut into his thigh with my sword." I play with my hair, carefully twirling it around and around my finger.

We all walk back to the Cornucopia and we all take some food, scarf it down, and relax under the cabana-like tent. I practice throwing knives at a squirrel that I killed about 10 times.

"Hey guys, look, a fire!" Marvel points to the smoke rising from the forest.

More chasing.

Ugh.


End file.
